This invention relates to a structure for attaching a seat to an automotive vehicle body.
It is known to employ attachment structures for securing a seat assembly to an automotive vehicle body. For example, it is known to employ a seat assembly having mounting brackets and which includes the combination of a front leg that slidably engages the automotive vehicle body and a rear leg that is bolted to the automotive vehicle body. It is also known to use assemblies having front and rear legs that are bolted to the vehicle, or to use front and rear legs that each are latched to the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide an alternative, user-friendly seating assembly structure that enables retention of a seat in a vehicle while reducing assembly steps and hardware.
The present invention meets these desires by providing an improved automotive vehicle seating assembly for an automotive vehicle body including a floor pan. A seat is provided including a seat back and an attached seat base having a pair of first attachment legs and a pair of second attachment legs, along with a floor pan having a plurality of slots for receiving the pair of first attachment legs.
A plurality of strikers are provided in the floor pan for receiving the pair of second attachment legs. The first attachment legs include a projection having an engagement surface for insertion through the slots and engagement with an underside of the floor pan. The second attachment legs include a clawhook tumbler latch for releasably latching to the strikers.
At least one of the projections is configured so that upon insertion through the slots and engagement with the underside and upon latching the second attachment legs to the strikers, the floor pan is deformed by the projection for reinforcing the engagement.